


Three

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/M, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Doctorroseprompts An injured Dimension Hopping Rose is found a different Doctor.





	

“Oh!” The cry was wrenched from Rose’s throat as she fell into the dimension. She was in some sort of military base, she presumed. This was not going to be pleasant, she thought, if she was discovered.

“Brigadier,” a man had reached for a red telephone. “There’s someone in the lab!” He spoke rapidly into the device, hanging up quickly. “Stay exactly where you are, don’t move,” he warned Rose, unholstering a pistol.

“Guessin’ m not supposed to be in here,” Rose laughed humourlessly. “You’d never believe me if I told how regular of an occurrence this is.”

A tall man, still in military dress, entered the room. “What is the problem, Colonel?” He spoke quickly, a man who was clearly used to giving orders. Definitely a military base, Rose thought distastefully.

“An intruder, sir.”

“Who are you? How did you enter this base?” The Brigadier turned his attention to Rose.

“Accident.” Rose replied simply.

“It’s impossible to break into a secure facility by accident,” the Brigadier dismissed her answer. “What are you doing here?”

“Followin’ a tracking device,” Rose crossed her arms, clearly trying not to wince.

“You’re injured,” the Brigadier observed.

“M fine,” Rose tried to keep her face a mask. The Brigadier picked up the telephone.

“Liz? Is the Doctor there? Good. Yes. A patient. Yes, a patient. Well he must know something. Straight away.” He hung up, noting the girl’s interest had piqued when he’d mentioned the Doctor.

“The Doctor?” She asked, trying desperately to feign disinterest.

“A Doctor, yes. You may be trespassing on military property, but you are injured. Let it not be said that U.N.I.T. is inhumane.”

“Right,” Rose muttered. Her eyes were fixed on the clock above the door. “Twenty-five minutes more…”

The Brigadier questioned her. His previous inquiries remained unanswered, but she was human. Twenty-two years of age. Not a natural blonde. It was curious how honestly she answered his questions, but wholly refused to acknowledge others.

“You rang, Brigadier?” Another man entered the room. Older than the Brigadier, subordinate in rank. Rose had to stifle a giggle – he was wearing a sort of red lined cape with a ruffled shirt.

“Bit impractical, that,” the words slipped out.

The man looked her over. “What do you expect me to do with her, Brigadier? Why didn’t you send for Liz if there’s an injured girl?”

“I did, but Miss Shaw is otherwise engaged in a critical experiment at the moment, Doctor.” The Brigadier explained. “She says that she is following a tracking device.”

“And what’s the device honed to?” The doctor asked.

“A ship,” Rose interrupted. “The ship is here, which means that the Doctor is here. Where am I, and what’s the date?”

“The date?” The Brigadier asked incredulously.

“The date,” she repeated, insistent.

“The third of March,” the Brigadier responded. The girl looked at him. “1970,” he added.

“Too soon,” Rose muttered. Even if the Doctor was around, he wouldn’t know her. Or at least, she assumed. He tended to stay rather linear with Earth’s timeline.

“I beg your pardon,” the doctor said, “but what do you know of timelines?”

“A bit,” Rose replied evasively.

There was something strange about this girl. Timelines were converging on her, a gold one in particular, and his own.

“Hmm.” The doctor fixed her with a piercing stare.

“You’re the Doctor, aren’t you?” It made sense. The Brigadier had not referred to him by another name. He was so different from her Doctor. Where her Doctors had dark hair, his was white. His blue eyes were not quite so icy as her first Doctor’s, and his clothing accessories were…flamboyant. But, she surmised, what was the difference, really, between a red-lined cape and a blue-lined heavy overcoat?

“So you know me?” The Doctor truly was a bit of a drama queen, no matter which body you were talking to, Rose thought, amused.

“Doctor, her injuries,” the Brigadier spoke.

“Ah, yes. Thank you, Brigadier.” The Doctor was still facing Rose. “What seems to be the problem?” He asked, in his best professional voice.

“Mighta turned my ankle,” Rose admitted. The Doctor gently prodded her ankle. “The other one,” she started to grin, wincing when he’d transferred his touch to her injured ankle.

“Yes, it appears to have been twisted.” The Doctor diagnosed. “Wrap it in tape and it’ll be good as new,” he proclaimed.

“You’re the Doctor around here,” Rose snickered. “Isn’t that your job?”

“I am a Doctor of many things, Miss…”

Rose shook her head. “Nu uh. You’ll find out soon enough. Well, perhaps not soon by your standards.”

“My standards?”

“You’re the Doctor,” Rose repeated.

“You seem to know the Doctor quite well,” the Doctor commented. “How are you so certain that I am he?”

“Only the Doctor would be a big enough drama queen to wear a cape,” Rose laughed. “It’s so you. And when I first came in here, the Brigadier called you ‘Doctor’. Is he a Time Lord, as well? You seem to have no problem calling everyone else here by name.” By this, of course, she meant Liz.

By this time, Liz Shaw had made an appearance. The Brigadier looked at Liz, his face twitching as he pushed back his laughter. “No,” he answered the girl. “Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart,” he said, snapping a salute. “Head of the United Kingdom’s UNIT base.”

“Commander Tyler,” Rose saluted him back. “Torchwood.”

Torchwood. The Doctor had never heard of this operation before, he supposed that it must be something that did not yet exist. He made a mental note to look out for the organization, where- and whenever it popped up.

Rose knew that the dimension cannon was almost finishing re-charging. Fifteen minutes.

The Doctor was speaking to Liz Shaw in hushed voices. Rose assumed that he was bringing her up to speed on why she had been called.

“Doctor,” Rose said, tentatively. He turned from Shaw, looking at her. His face was impassable, his arms crossed under his cape. Rose sighed as she looked at him, her eyes smiling but the rest of her face sad. “So close, and so far,” she muttered.

“Yes, what is it?”

Rose tried not to laugh. Even when he was different, he was still the same. “Rude and not ginger,” she finished her thought aloud.

“That’s an odd way of describing a person,” Liz Shaw commented. “But I will say that it does fit the Doctor quite well.”

“Liz!” The Doctor exclaimed. Liz shook her head at him and moved towards Rose, quickly bandaging her ankle.

“If I’m not needed, I’m going back to the laboratory,” she directed her statement to the Brigadier, who nodded.

“Dismissed.” Shaw exited the room, leaving Rose alone with the Doctor and the Brigadier.

Ten minutes.

“You know the Doctor,” the Brigadier said. It was not a question.  
“Yes.”  
“How?”  
“He saved my life,” Rose replied simply. “I’m sorry, Brigadier Stewart, but I cannot risk giving away information that might change the future.” She rotated her ankle experimentally, wincing slightly. It felt better now, but she knew that she would need to be careful when going back to Pete’s World.  
“You know him, but you did not recognize him when you first arrived.” The Brigadier continued.  
“Yes.”  
“He clearly does not know you, so you are from his personal future.”  
“Yes.”  
“How did you get here?”

“I can’t tell you that. I use a tracking device, locked on to the TARDIS.”

The girl was being honest with him, the Brigadier noted. There was no way possible she could know about the TARDIS if she did not know the Doctor.

“You can not track the TARDIS,” the Doctor said, affronted.

“You can if you have a key,” Rose lifted a chain from under her shirt, a TARDIS key glinting the light.

“Who are you?” The Doctor asked.

“I can’t tell you, Doctor,” her eyes were pained, as if her heart might break with the pain of not being able to share with him.

Two minutes.

“I keep missing you, arriving far too early. I hope I haven’t made a mess of the timelines.” She laughed humourlessly.

Commander Tyler looked, dare he think it, lovingly into the Doctor’s eyes.

“M coming back for you,” she sighed, smiling sadly. “Don’t forget that. M coming home.” Commander Tyler pressed the yellow button, disappearing.

“Well, Doctor?” The Brigadier asked.

“Well, what, Brigadier?”

“You spoke with her the most, or rather she spoke to you. You truly did not know her?”

“No. She’s from the future, that much was clear.”


End file.
